A Cowboy Story REMAKE!
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: This is a remake of my original Cowboy Bebop story. The first one was no bueno... There's a new girl on the Bebop Ship! Who is she and what does she want? PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

OK, so my one and only Bebop story was crap. I reread i and was like whoa... this would just piss people off... So here's a remake of it! =)

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Bebop!" A voice yelled on the intercom. A Female voice. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeebop!" It continued. Jet was fixing the Air Conditioning on the Bebop ship, but stopped to go to the intercom and to see what the voice wanted.

"This is Bebop." Jet answered. "Now who is this and what do you want?"

"Well that's not very nice..." The voice answered, sounding hurt. "This is Daddy's Little Girl wanting to come in for a visit."

"Daddy's Little Girl, huh?" Jet asked, now recognizing the voice and taking the hint. "That's a good name for ya. Alright. The cargo bay is opening now."

"Thank you!" The voice replied, sounding very chirpy.

Jet laughed. It had been almost 3 years. And now she was back. He had wondered why it had been so long... But with his job as a bounty hunter and her busy with her own life, it was hard to keep in touch, let alone see each other on a regular basis. But now she was here, hopefully for a while.

Spike and Faye sat in the living room area of the ship. They sat there miserable in the heat of the ship glaring at each other. Spike ran a hand through his hair, wet from sweat. "It's too hot in here." Spike casually whined. "When is Jet gonna fix the air conditioning?"

"I'm workin on it!" Jet yelled from the other side of the room. Then he continued to mumble curses under his breath about how he does all the work around the ship.

"Quit your wining Spike." Faye told him. She ran a hand through her hair and sat on the yellow seat, which matched the color of her outfit, across form Spike. "It wouldn't be so hot for you if you did wear that long sleeve shirt, AND that jacket." She pointed out.

"Whatever." Spike replied, not wanted to hear Faye's voice.

Suddenly, a bang was heard from the cargo bay. Spike and Faye turned, not knowing that Jet had let someone on board. "What the hell was that?" Faye asked.

"Obviously someone getting on the ship. But who?" Spike asked. "Jet! Did you-"

"All fixed! You should feel air any minute!" Jet exclaimed, interrupting Spike as he walked over to the couches.

Suddenly, the doors to the cargo bay opened, and a tall, thin, brunette stood in the doorway. Her eyes were a piercing deep blue, blue as a starry night on Earth. She wore a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans and a pair of black pumps on her feet. Her hair was held in a high ponytail and swayed side to side as she walked in. "Hey everyone!" She exclaimed!

"Hey Britney..." Spike said sounding bored. He lit a cigarette.

"Well that's a nice hello..." The girl, Britney saw Jet and ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

"There's my baby girl!" Jet said as he hugged her. "Where my other baby girl?"

"On her way... Yura!" Britney called towards the cargo bay. Suddenly a little girl with long greenish hair came running out of the cargo bay towards Jet. She jumped up and Jet picked her up. Britney laughed as the little girl giggled.

"Grandpa!" She laughed and hugged Jet around the neck.

"Grandpa?" Faye yelled, confused. "Since when is Jet a father, let alone a grandfather?"

"Since about 24 years ago. Let alone 7 years ago." Spike replied, still sounding bored.

"Thought you knew everything, didn't cha, Faye?" Jet asked. He put Yura, his granddaughter down. She immediately started running around the ship, heading for Spike.

"Uncle Spike! Uncle Spike!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped on the couch next to him.

"Hey Yura!" Spike put a little more excitement in his voice for the kid's sake. "You've gotten bigger."

"I grew 8 inches! And look! I lost some of my teeth!" The little girl showed Spike her smile. She was missing a top tooth on the right side of her mouth and one of her bottom middle teeth. "And Mommy told me the tother fairie would come! And guess what?"

"What?" Spike asked, starting to get bored.

"She did! She left me 100 yen!" Yura exclaimed showing Spike her tooth money. "Mommy told me I should save it until I find something I really REALLY want. Then I can get it all on my own."

"Is that all your mommy told you?" Spike asked.

Faye was looking around the room, not knowing what to think. She had been living on this ship for years and never once had anyone mentioned a Britney or a Yura, EVER! She stood up and walked out. "This is ridiculous." She mumbled as she left the room.

"So what brings you for this visit Britney?" Jet asked, happy his daughter was here to visit.

"Oh, your ship just happened to pop up on my locator and umm... I was wondering... If well..." Britney stuttered a little, knowing what her father was probably go to answer her question with. But figured she'd ask anyway. "Can I join the Bebop crew and help you guys bounty hunt?"

AN- Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER! And i really need to finish some stories that I hadn't finished yet, and I will. I promise. Working on them now. But I came across my Bebop story and really thought it was crap... so yeah, remake! Hope you enjoy this version much more than the original.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Absolutely not!" Jet yelled at Britney. "There is no way in hell I am letting my daughter become a bounty hunter! Why do you think I sent you money for college?"

"Yeah... about that..." Britney started, but then saw the look on Jet's face and stopped. "Nevermind."

"Britney... You are still in college right...? That's what I've been sending you the money every month for."

"I dropped out..." Britney replied looking at the ground.

"You WHAT?" Jet yelled. "How could you? I was trying to make a better life for you with that!"

"My grades dropped trying to take care of Yura, and I lost of scholarship. But I'm a really good bounty hunter, I swear! I know I can help you guys!" Britney reasoned with her father, but he still seemed stuck on the issue of college. He opened his mouth to say something but Britney interrupted. "I know you wanted a better life for me and Yura, and college could have given that to me. But obviously it's not Dad. I couldn't handle taking care of a child and being in college at the same time, even with help-"

"You could have left Yura with us last time you were here. She would have been fine and you would have been able to concentrate on school." Jet replied. He sighed, knowing there was nothing that could be done at this point. "But you are not helping us bounty hunt. That's a no. You can earn your keep by working around the ship."

"Daaaaad!"

"Don't Dad me! It's too dangerous! I will not have my daughter or granddaughter be in danger!" Jet yelled, then stomped off.

Britney huffed. She was 24 and still her father had an idea that he could control her. She squealed and stomped her feet real quick. Yura and Spike both looked at her. Spike looked at Yura. "Yura, why don't you go find Aunt Faye and bug her for a bit..." Yura got a bright smile on her face. Spike noticed. She was just like her mother, almost always happy and not afraid or nervous about anything.

"OK! I'll be right back Uncle Spike!" Yura chirped as she ran off go find Faye.

Spike looked at Britney. Britney felt his gaze on her and she looked back. "What?" She hissed.

"Oh nothing. I was going to give you some comfort but you seem like your in a bitchy mood. So I'll sit back and let you work it out yourself." Spike leaned back on the couch, stretching his feet on the table and his arms behind his head.

"Your a bastard, you know that?" Britney asked.

"So I've been told." He took a puff of his cigarette and winked at Britney.

"That's it." She said as she stomped over to Spike. She grabbed his cigarette and took a puff of it herself before throwing it on the floor. Spike stood up.

"That was my last cigarette." He looked a little pissed about it, but not really. Then Britney cupped his face and pulled him in and kissed him, hard and rough. Spike went with it, putting his hands on Britney's waist and pulling her closer. Britney moved her hands and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. Spike's hand traveled up and down Britney's back until they went down and cupped around her thighs, lifting her so she was straddling him in the air. She wrapped her legs around him, holding on tight as she kissing continued, now much more intense than before.

Finally they broke apart, needing to come back up for air. They breathed heavily as Spike put Britney down, leaning his forehead on hers. They smiled at each other for a moment, taking in the moment.

"She's gotten so big." Spike said, talking about Yura.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday I was bringing her onto the ship..." Britney said, both of them still smiling. "I feel bad, her not knowing who her father is..."

"But it's for the best. You know Jet would flip if he found out who." Spike replied.

"I know. In some messed up way this is what's best I guess..." Britney sighed. Then pulled away from Spike. "So how many girls have you kissed since I was gone?" She said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Spike took it from her before she could even take the first drag.

"That depends. How many guys have you kissed?" Spike threw the question back at her.

"Ooooohhh... avoiding questions now are we?" Britney smiled. "None."

"I don't believe that Miss Bounty Hunter..." Spike replied. "I know exactly how you get your man. And you know your dad isn't going to be happy about that."

"It works. My bills get paid." Britney replied.

"I saw the article. Scarlette O'hare..." Spike replied, completely calling Britney out. He took a piece of paper out and threw it on the table next to them. "Funny stuff."

Britney giggled. She picked up the picture of a woman in a mask wearing all black, walking a criminal to the police station. "This is cute. You think that's me?"

"I know it's you." Spike answered.

"Proof. What do you have?" Britney asked, shoving the picture against his chest with a smirk on her face.

"Well one thing is in this picture, she has that same exact smirk you get when you think you have the upper hand in a debate, like that." Spike said pointing out Britney's smirk. "But what really shows it is the scar, right at the base of the next on the left side shaped like an X." Spike said holding the picture closer to Britney's face. He then brushed her ponytail aside, showing her scar at the base of her neck that looked like an X.

The smirk on Britney's face disappeared as she took over her look of confidence. "Please don't say my dad knows."

"No. He doesn't. But if you're staying her he's definitely gonna figure it out." Spike said as he stretched back out on the couch. "I'm going to sleep."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Britney said with a smile.

"So I've been told." Spike smirked back before Britney left the room to look for her father.

AN- And so the plot thickens! If you read the original before i deleted it, you have some idea of what is coming up. But there are a LOT of changes, so don't think this is just a more detailed version of the original. Hope you enjoyed this update. R&R! Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
